


You Could Be My Baby

by Bearandleonardwrite



Series: All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Face-Fucking, Felching, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Louis, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants Louis to do something special for him, and Louis loves to please his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Cece! Sorry it's late. Yikes. 
> 
> Title from Knee Socks by AM.  
> I edited myself so if there's any oopsies, my bad.  
> Disclaimer: I made all this shit up, don't take me seriously.

Harry walked into the office and saw Louis sitting at his desk rifling through his papers.

“Uhm, Lou, are you busy?” he asked timidly. He wasn’t really sure how to broach the subject and Louis being busy was kind of comforting to him; gave him a bit more time to figure out what to say and to do more research.

Louis turned his head and looked at Harry in question. “Kind of. Just looking over the stuff I gotta do next week. Are you okay?”

Harry nodded his head, probably too enthusiastically, before answering, “Yeah, I’m, uhm, good. Yes.” With that Harry turned on his heels and walked out of the office.

It’s not like what he wanted to talk about was bad, it wasn’t by any means. It’s just that. Harry had never expressed interest in this, and he wasn't sure how Louis would react. In his head, there’s only two ways it could go: either Louis would be totally on board and everything would be good, or, Louis would think he’s mental and leave him.

Yes, he’s probably overreacting, but he can’t help it. He doesn’t want Louis to think any less of him and it’s kind of a huge step for them, for anyone really. Harry sighed heavily before he walked into their bedroom and flopped face first onto the bed. How on earth was he going to broach this topic?

***

The next time Harry tries to bring the subject up it’s over dinner. Louis’ made a really lovely dinner and he’s talking animatedly, using his hands for emphasis. Harry’s not really paying attention, though. He’s sitting there staring at his mashed potatoes and pretending to listen.

Louis must notice, because he stops half way through his sentence and gently kicks Harry’s leg under the table. He waits until Harry looks up at him before speaking, “Baby, are you ok? You seem worlds away.” He has a gentle little smile on his face and Harry feels awful.

“Uhm,” Harry starts before clearing his throat. “Yeah, I’m ok. I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

Louis sets his fork down and folds his hands, giving Harry his full attention. “Ok, what’s up?”

Harry looks down, can’t bear to look at Louis right now, and clears his throat a few times. “It’s just. Uhm. I was just wondering. Well actually I wanted to know. Or not really. I mean.” He cuts himself off and shakes his head. “No, never mind. It’s ok.”

Louis looks at him with concern and rests his hand on Harry’s. “Are you sure, baby? Whatever it is, I’m here for you.” He’s so gentle and beautiful and Harry just can’t.

Harry pushes his hair out of his eyes and smiles brightly, hoping Louis will drop it. “Yeah, I’m really good. Sorry, what were you saying?”

Louis looks hesitant to drop it, but eventually he does and continues on with his story.

***

Harry’s forced into talking about it later that night. He’s laying in bed, the covers pulled up to right under chin, and he may or may not be sulking. His back is facing the door and he’s lost in his thoughts. He just can’t stop thinking about what could happen.

Logically, none of things he’s thinking about will happen. Louis will always love him, no matter what. And if he’s not into it, he’ll just say so and that’ll be done. But it’s just the what if that has Harry’s mind going. What if Louis thinks he’s crazy or that something's wrong with him? What if Louis thinks it’s disgusting and tells him as such? What if Louis’ embarrassed by him? He’s stuck in the constant state of ‘what if’ when Louis walks in.

Louis’ footsteps are quiet, and to be honest, Harry probably wouldn’t have heard them anyway. He doesn’t even notice when the bed dips and Louis makes his way under the blankets. What he does notice is Louis placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning over him very gently, his front plastered to Harry’s back. “Baby, what’s wrong? You’ve got me awfully worried.”

Harry can hear the frown in his voice and it breaks his heart a little; he never intended to do that. Louis’ moves his hand up to Harry’s curls and he’s gently carding his fingers through them. Harry attempts a shrug and his voice is quiet and mumbled when he speaks, “I don’t really wanna talk ‘bout it, Lou.”

Louis’ only more concerned now. He gently tugs at Harry’s shoulder until he’s laying on his back looking up at Louis. “What is it, love? You seem really upset.”

Harry can’t take it. Louis’ looking down at him with nothing but love in his eyes and Harry knows he’s going to tell him. Harry puts both of his hands over his face and speaks through them, “I can’t. You’re gonna hate me.”He sounds like he’s going to cry; which is probably because he is going to, but he doesn’t want Louis to know.

Louis pulls his hands from his face, a frown forming on his lips and his eyebrows knitted together. “No, baby. No. Nothing you say or do could ever make me hate you.” He says fiercely. “I love you, Harry. I love you. That doesn’t just go away, darling. What’s going on?”

Harry sighs and sits up, folding his legs underneath him. He doesn’t know how to start so he just picks at his nails and the bed sheets. Louis is just sitting there watching him, always patient with his boy, and that’s why Harry gives in. “It’s just that. I don’t. Uhm. I’ve been thinking a lot about doing things. With you. Things we haven’t done.”

He’s trying not to show it, but Louis is very taken aback; this is not what he was expecting. He’s very relieved, but Harry isn’t, so he tries to keep his face neutral. “Ok, that’s fine. What were you wanting to do?”

“I uhm.” Harry chews on his lip for a moment before continuing, making sure to look everywhere but Louis’ eyes. “I kinda want you to take control. Like. More than normal?”

“Ok, baby. Is that all?”

“Uhm, no. I want. I want you to, like, be in control and I want to do things for you and, and. I uhm. I kinda want you to be my daddy.” At Louis’ sharp intake of breath, Harry looks at him and quickly backtracks, “Or not. We could not do that. I’m so sorry. That was stupid. I know it was stupid. I’ll just..”

Louis cuts off his rambling with a gentle kiss. “No, no. It’s fine. It’s just.. New. You know? I wasn’t expecting that.” Harry still looks disappointed and Louis wants to wipe that look off his face, like, now. He puts a hand on Harry’s cheek and thumbs at his cheekbone. "Darling, it's fine. This is all fine. I'm not off put by it. It's just new. I don't want to hurt you, baby, and I wanna make sure you really want this. We just have to talk about it, that's all. I still love you, just as much. Maybe even a little more since you were so honest with me."

Harry shoulders sag in relief. Louis doesn't think he's gross or mental or any other bad thing he was thinking. "I love you, too. I do want it. I've been thinking about it a lot and it just. I don't know. It appeals to me, I guess." His face is flushed and hot with embarrassment, but he keeps looking right at Louis. He has nothing to be ashamed of. He likes what he likes, and Louis loves him, and there’s not a thing wrong with it.

Louis, of course, is on exactly that page. "Ok, darling, that's fine. What about it appeals to you, then?"

"Just. Like. I want you to take care of me. I want to be yours. I want you to take control and hold me down or tie me up. But I also want to take care of you and be your good boy. I want to be your baby."

"Ok, that's good. Those are all things we can do. We just have to talk about them first. But you said. Uhm. You said you want me to be your daddy? Is that, like, a daddy issue thing you have or?"

Harry fixes him with look that clearly means 'no, you idiot,' and then says, "no, you idiot. I don't have daddy issues. It’s not even like a daddy thing, really, it’s just about the way you take care of me. It's just. I love you and you take care of me, yeah? You always put me first and make sure I'm feeling good. Like a daddy. My daddy."

Louis was definitely not expecting the sudden tightness of his pants as those words fall from Harry's mouth. He's starting to see why Harry could be so into this. There’s something wildly appealing about Harry asking him to take control in the same breath as he murmured how much he loved being taken care of. It was sort of everything that Louis strived to do for Harry anyways, he’d just never had a word for it before.

It makes his heart speed up in anticipation. "Okay, that's fine. You can call me daddy. I'll be your daddy."

Harry practically throws himself at Louis, his arms around Louis' neck and squeezing tight. "Good. This will be so good."

"Yes, I think so. But," he pries Harry off of him and fixes him with a stern look. "We have to do this properly, or we're not doing it. We need safe words in case I go too far or one of us isn't feeling it anymore. And we have to talk about this, really talk about it, about what we like and don’t like and how everything’s going to work. Because I love you and I want to give you what you need, and I want this too. But we also have to be totally on the same page. I don’t want my boy getting hurt, yeah?”

“Or you,” Harry adds. “You have to be okay, too. Daddy,” he tacks on cheekily.

Louis hums in approval and nods once. "Right you are, baby. We’ll figure this all out, together. For now, let's go to bed, alright? I’ve been missing you while you’ve been off and pouting."

Harry beams and obeys, getting himself under the blankets. Louis follows suit and folds himself around Harry, placing a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades. "It's alright, baby boy. I love you best."

Later, Louis’ nearly asleep when Harry stirs in his arms. “Lou, you still awake?” Harry whispers into the darkness. Louis grunts in response and waits for Harry to continue. “I just. I’m really excited, now. I don’t think I can sleep. Do you think maybe we can talk about it a little more?” He sounds so hopeful that Louis can’t say no.

Sighing heavily, he sits up and turns on the light. “Yes, baby, we can talk about it now.”

Harry sits up with him, wide eyed and absolutely giddy. And then his face falls just the slightest. “Where do we even start, though?” He asks timidly. He’s nervous again and he doesn’t really know why. He knows Louis is still going to love him, but it’s still a bit nerve wracking.

Louis just smiles at him, “Wherever you want.” Harry still looks concerned, though, so he continues, “Why don’t you just tell me what you like and want, yeah? And we’ll go from there. How does that sound?”

Harry nods his head, “Ok, that works. Uhm. I want to be able to give up control and know that you’ll be there to take care me. Like, sometimes, I want to be able to just let go and know I won’t fall ‘cause you’ll be there. And I want to be able to do what you want, too. I want to make you feel good. I want you to be the boss and tell me what to do because all I ever want is to make you happy, and this way I can always make you happy.”

“Ok, so you want me to, what, control you?” Louis asks, slightly confused.

“Well, yes, but also no. I do want you to control me, like tie me up or have me do things for you, but I also want you to take care of me. Y’know, like, reassure me that you love me and I’m your baby and I’m being good.” Harry flushes and looks down at his fidgeting fingers. “I just want to be good for you. Your good boy.”

Louis melts inside a little at that. “You are my good boy. Always, darling. I always want to take care of you. And I always will.” He leans over and pecks Harry on the cheek and smiles at him once he catches his eye. “We need safewords, baby. What do you think we should use?"

“I don’t know. You pick.”

“Ok, what about red, yellow, and green. Is that good?”

Harry nods eagerly, smiling brightly, “Yes, that’s good. I like that. Easy to remember.” He thinks for a moment, wondering if there’s anything he’s missing. After a moment, he looks back up at Louis, “I think I’m ready for bed, now. Is that ok?”

Louis hums and then kisses Harry on the lips, “Yeah, baby, let’s go to bed,” he says before shutting off the light.

They get back under the covers, this time Harry’s resting his head on Louis’ chest and his arm is slung around Louis’ waist. Louis sighs happily and says, “I love you,” before drifting to sleep, barely hearing Harry’s “I love you, too.” ***

Harry wakes up to gentle kisses being pressed all along his neck and bare chest. He slowly blinks his eyes open, his hand carding through Louis’ hair and a smile on his face. “Hey, what’s this?” he questions, looking down at Louis.

Louis looks up at him through his eyelashes, blue eyes bright in the morning light. “Just making you feel good, yeah?” With that, he continues kissing down Harry’s torso, occasionally nipping at his skin. Harry hums in the back of his throat and lets his head fall back onto the pillow.

Louis kisses his way to the top of Harry’s briefs and licks across the waistband before hooking his fingers underneath and sliding them down his legs, tossing them to the ground. He smirks up at Harry before sucking kisses into his thighs, completely avoiding Harry's cock. Harry whimpers and thrusts his hips up in hopes that Louis will understand what he wants.

Abruptly, Louis pulls back and holds Harry's hips down. There’s a fire behind his eyes,now, that Harry has never seen before and it sends a sharp thrill up his spine, more heat pooling in his gut. "Don't move, baby. Don't you wanna be a good boy for Daddy?"

Fuck. Harry whines high in the back of his throat and nods vigorously. "Yes. Please, yes. I wanna be a good boy for you. Good for Daddy."

Louis smiles at him and then hesitates briefly, "What's your color?"

"Green. Very green," Harry assures. He’s so ready for this and he’s so desperate to get Louis to understand- which, thankfully, he does.

Louis looks down at Harry one last time, a small smile playing on his lips, before he going back to work. This time he goes further and Harry startles when he feels Louis' tongue swipe against his hole.

Louis chuckles against Harry skin before giving little kitten licks all around Harry's hole. He points his tongue and circles it around his rim before breaching the tight ring of muscle and dipping his tongue inside. Harry whines, desperate to get more, and pushes his bum back onto Louis' mouth. Louis pulls back again and pinches Harry's hip.

"Baby, what did I say?" he asks as sternly as he can manage.

"You said not to move."

"That's right. And you did move. You know what happens when my baby doesn't behave himself?" Louis asks. He doesn’t give time for Harry to respond before saying, "He gets punished."

Harry swallows hard and looks at Louis sadly, clearly ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to. What, uhm, what's my punishment?" He asks before looking down at the bed sheets.

Louis ponders on it for a moment. They haven't really talked about this yet and he doesn't know how far to take it. He definitely doesn't want to hurt his Harry, his baby, so he just goes with the first, least painful thing he can think of. "I want you to give me a blow job. No. Actually, I'm gonna fuck your mouth."

Harry just stares blankly at Louis. He's not really sure if he should mention that that's not technically a punishment. In fact, he quite likes it when Louis takes control like that and fucks his mouth. His cock twitches at the thought. Yeah, maybe he'll just tell him later. "Yeah, ok," he manages to squeak out.

Louis seems quite pleased with himself as he stands up and slides his briefs down his legs. He kicks out of them and straddles Harry's chest, his knees bracketing Harry's shoulders.

"Uhm, since you're not really gonna be able to talk, pinch me or something if gets to be too much, yeah?" At Harry's nod, Louis grabs the base of his cock and runs the head along Harry's lips. Harry opens up instantly, tongue darting out and giving little kitten licks wherever he can reach. Louis slowly slides his cock past Harry's lips and into his mouth. It's so wet and hot and fuck.

He lets out a moan as Harry hollows his cheeks and sucks, his tongue pushing up against the sensitive underside. Louis grabs a handful of Harry's hair and slowly starts to rock his hips, pushing his cock a little bit further in with every thrust. Harry cranes his neck up the slightest, trying to take Louis in deeper.

Louis pushes his hips further forward, hitting the back of Harry's throat and making him gag around his cock. He starts to pull back, afraid he went too far, but Harry's hand comes up to grip at his bum and hold him in place. Louis looks down at Harry's face; his curls are matted to his forehead with sweat, a deep flush on his cheeks, and his eyes are starting to water. He's so beautiful.

Louis rolls his hips forward again and this time Harry relaxes his throat and doesn't gag or splutter. Fuck. He keeps up his pace of fucking into Harry's mouth until he knows he has to stop.

He pulls out of Harry's mouth and moves so he's straddling his lap now. Harry's got precum and spit on his lips and the corners of his mouth. Louis leans forward and wipes his mouth clean with his hand, then wipes it on the sheets.

"You did so wonderful, baby. That was so good. You're my good boy." Louis praises, hovering above Harry's face. He leans down and leaves a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling back slightly and continuing, "You gonna behave now? Be daddy's good little princess."

Harry doesn't know what to do with himself. Louis' being so nice to him and he's so pleased with himself for doing good; pleased that daddy is happy with him. He nods frantically, eyes shining as he says, "Yeah, daddy, I'll be good. I'll be so good for you."

Louis smiles at him beautifully and kisses him once more before he grabs the lube from the bedside table. He slicks up three of his fingers and circles them around Harry's rim. Slowly, he pushes two into Harry and wiggles them around a bit. He fucks them in and out of Harry, scissoring them every so often before adding in a third.

Harry's panting above him, his hands fisted in the sheets and his cock painfully hard curving up towards his belly. He hasn't moved though, and Louis' so happy with him. "You're doing so good princess. You're such a good boy for daddy. Haven't moved or anything."

Harry beams down at Louis and then arches off the bed, a moan ripped out of his throat as Louis hits his prostate. Louis keeps his fingers there, gently massaging at his spot, until Harry says frantically, "I can't-- nngh, fuck. I need you to fuck me. Please, daddy. Please, fuck me."

And who's Louis to deny his boy? He slides his fingers out of Harry and slicks himself up. He lines his cock up to Harry's hole and pushes in until he's flush against him, arse to thighs. "Can I have a kiss, please?" Harry asks.

Louis nods and leans forward placing his hands on either side of Harry's face, being careful not to move too much so Harry can get comfortable. He licks at Harry's bottom lip before licking at the backs of his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and finally massaging Harry's tongue with his own.

Harry pulls back enough to breathe, "ready," against his lips before returning to the kiss. This time it's more desperate and needy as Louis rolls his hips forward and grinds into him. He pulls out almost all the way and then slams his hips forward going in hard and deep. Harry keens into his mouth and drops his head back to the pillows.

Louis keeps up his brutal pace and latches his mouth onto Harry's neck, sucking the skin into his mouth, biting down, and then licking over the spot. Harry's a whimpering mess underneath him, his body moving up the bed with every thrust. Harry throws his hands up against the headboard to keep himself still while Louis pounds into him. Louis grabs one of Harry's hips and lifts him up just a bit, changing the angle and digging his nails in.

"Oh, fuck!" Harry moans. "Right there. Keep--nngh. There."Harry's incoherent and Louis is quite smug. Louis licks and nips at Harry's collarbones and picks up his pace, driving in faster and harder.

"You feel so good, baby. So good for daddy." Harry whines at the praise and clenches around him. "I'm close, princess. 'M gonna--" Louis starts, but Harry clenches around him again and that's it. He squeezes his eyes shut and scratches at Harry's hip, a guttural moan escaping his mouth as he comes. Louis fucks into Harry until he's too sensitive, then pulls out gently, panting into Harry's neck.

When he pulls back, he looks down at Harry. He's flushed all the way down to his chest and his arms have dropped from the wall and are resting behind his head. His lip is caught between his teeth and he looks close to tears from how bad he wants to come.

"You did so good, baby. Now let me make you feel good," Louis says before making his way down Harry's body until he's laying on his stomach between his legs. He spreads Harry's arse cheeks and looks at his hole, red and puffy from Louis fucking him and Louis' cum leaking out.

Louis all but growls as he leans forward and licks up the cum that's dripped down his thighs. He makes his way back to Harry's hole and tongues around the rim before dipping inside and licking all around. It tastes like his cum, and musk, but underneath that it's all Harry, and if he never tasted anything again, he'd be happy.

Louis licks and sucks at Harry's hole until he's rid of Louis' cum and then promptly slides in three of his fingers. He licks a stripe up Harry's cock before taking it into his mouth. He fucks his fingers in and out of Harry, hitting his prostate every time, at the same pace of his head bobbing.

Soon, Harry's hand flies down to Louis' hair and he tugs gently. Louis looks up at him from under his lashes, not losing any momentum. "I'm gonna. Can I?" Is all he manages. Louis hums around Harry's cock in agreement and thrusts his fingers in hard, rubbing at Harry spot. Harry all but shouts as he comes down Louis' throat. Louis swallows greedily and keeps going until Harry's squirming from oversensitivity.

Louis retracts his fingers and gently releases Harry cock, placing a gentle kiss to the head. He flops on the bed next to Harry and draws designs on his chest with his fingers until Harry's breathing evens out.

"That was so fucking good," Harry says after another second, turning his head to look at Louis.

"I'm glad. I thought it was very good, too. Come cuddle with me?" Harry doesn't hesitate and he's instantly got his head on Louis' chest, Louis' arm wrapped around his lower back.

They're peacefully quiet until Harry mumbles, "I have a confession to make." Louis hums and waits for Harry to elaborate. "Uhm. I don't think blowing you is a punishment. I actually quite enjoyed that. I always do."

Louis playfully swats Harry on the bum and chuckles, "Cheeky. Alright. Next time I'll just have to spank you, yeah?"

Harry's heart quickens at the prospect, next time. "Yeah, 'course." He says before settling in more comfortably. "I love you, Lou. Thank you."

Louis kisses his hair and sighs happily. "It was nothing, baby. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [erikabearikuh](http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come say hiiii.


End file.
